Forever and Always
by Burp Slurp Squint
Summary: It was almost Mikan's eighteenth birthday, but before enjoying her day, she decided to have an overnight pre-debut party. Who could known what happened during that night.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Forever and Always**

_BSS_

"Oiii", a little girl brightly smiled at a raven haired boy who smiled back and nodded in reply.

He was, is and will forever be in love with this girl.

Ring~

_Sigh. It's just another dream after all._

"Good morning!" A brunette girl entered the classroom with a bright smile and greeted everyone.

She made her way to me because well, unfortunately, this noisy, stupid girl is my seatmate.

"Good morning, Natsume-kun!" She beamed at me.

"Hn." I resumed in 'reading' my manga.

"Oh, right. Before I forget," she stood up, getting everyone's attention, "I hope you can all come tomorrow for my pre-debut party!"

Everyone in the room started to whisper in excitement as her eyes brightened.

_She definitely loves to make everyone happy. Well, as long as she's happy._

"Natsu-kun, you're coming, right?"

"Don't you Natsu-kun me, Polka."

Her jaw dropped.

"You- HYUUUUUGAAAA! DON'T YOU POLKA ME!"

I couldn't help but smirk. 

"Welcome, welcome!" She greeted everyone with _that_ smile.

"Hyuuga! You came!" She grinned evilly, I was so sure of it, as she pat me on the back.

"Sakura." I nodded

_I'm up with this silly game of yours. As if I would back down to you. Tch._

I smirked at her and softly caressed her arm. I felt her stiffen.

_Natsume – 1_

_Mikan – 0_

After around half an hour or so, finally, the party has started. The venue, I must say, was well-chosen. We were in a resort which has a nice clubhouse because unlike other clubhouses, this clubhouse wasn't suffocating. Just beside this clubhouse is where our quarters were located. To the left was the girls', while to the right was the boys'.

"Natsume." Ruka, my best friend, came and sat beside me.

"Where's Imai?" I raised an eyebrow to him.

Imai Hotaru, my best friend's girlfriend. Imai because we're not really close. I tried. But she's just cold as snow. I will never understand how Ruka can stand that Imai.

Ruka chuckled. "She's with Mikan, her best friend, you silly."

A shiver ran to my spine.

'_She's with Mikan, her best friend, you silly.'_

_Mikan... her best friend... you silly._

_Her best friend... you silly._

_You silly..._

I shrugged it off. This was not the time to be haunted by Ruka Nogi's words. After all, a game is still on between me and Polka.

My lips curved up slightly.

_Mikan._

Yes, I'm a silent person who just shrugged off things that I don't like but I'm not a party pooper. Of course I do know how to enjoy. It was a normal and what you call, perfect, until Mikan went to me.

"Nat—Hyuuga!" She beamed as she made her way to me.

She was stunning. She was wearing a knee-length white dress that hugged her upper body giving emphasis on her curves and flowy below her waist.

I just stared at her. Taking in the beauty that was in front of me.

_Wait, what. I didn't say that. Does that me Natsume -1 Mikan -1? No. No no no, that's not counted._

"Whaddap, Polka?" I asked her emotionlessly.

"Uhm ano..." She flushed. The kind of flush that could make anyone fall.

_WHAT. GOODNESS WHAT AM I THINKING._

"Hyuuga. No, Natsume. Can you be one of my 18 roses?" She smiled bashfully at me while her eyes were twinkling.

Yes, twinkling. And I will be lying if I'd say it's not pretty.

_Hyuuga, get a hold of yourself._

"No." I blurted it out before thinking.

Damn.

Silence.

Complete silence.

"Natsume!" Ruka broke it as he ran to me and glared. Yes, _glared_ at me.

"What? I'm not stupid enough to dance with an idiot."

_Hyuuga, you're the idiot one. I swear._

I heard everyone gasped.

"Natsume. It's Mikan's 18th birthday. E-I-G-H-T-E-E-N-T-H." Ruka said between his clenched teeth.

"Tch. There are a lot of guys out there. I'm too good for her."

Before Ruka could respond to what I just said, Mikan interrupted him.

"It's okay, Ruka-pyon. He's right. There are a lot of guys out there." She said weakly and I saw it. I saw the sadness I caused her. A tear trickled down her face.

_I can't bring myself to look at her. I just hurt her... again. Stupid, baka, idiot._

I turned my back on her and left. 

As I was gazing at the sky, laying lazily on the floor when someone knocked on my door. Before I could even ask who was there, Ruka came in.

"Ruka." I nodded at him.

"Natsume... I..."

"I did something stupid again, huh, Nogi?" I smiled a sad smile at him.

"Nats-"

"Ruka, I feel so... so... stupid." I sat up as he sat beside me.

He remained silent, a sign to go on, I guess.

"You know how I really like her. You know I do, Ruka. I just can't bring myself to be nice to her."

"Why?" Ruka asked and I gave him an are-you-crazy-stare in return.

"We've talked about this a lot of times already."

"It's not a big deal to say it again." He smiled innocently, pushing me to go on.

_This Ruka._ I messed up my hair, clearly annoyed.

"Because I'm hurt. Yes, I am guilty. Yes, I know it might not be my fault. But I can't help but blame myself, Ruka."

"Hmm." Ruka just looked at me as if saying 'go on'.

I stared at him.

_What is wrong with this guy? He knows everything about me then 'hmm'?!_

I sighed.

"You're hopeless... for the first time."

He chuckled. "Just go on, Natsume. Tell me everything."

"You know everything!" My voice started to rise now.

"Chill, bud. This will get us to nowhere." He simply said and looked at me expectantly again.

_This guy, really. He has his ways_._ Manipulative as Imai._

"She was my best friend, my lover, my past, my present, my future, Ruka. I just can't believe it was all gone with just a.. snap. When the news came about her, I just can't accept it."

"What news?"

"Nogi. The amnesia news. How could my best friend forget that?" I glared at him, acting like I was hurt.

"She was my best friend", he quoted me, "and I know that we all know that I'm a 'he'."

I chuckled.

"Idiot. Of course, of course." We laughed for a while.

"Go on, Natsume."

"Well, the news came about Mikan having an amnesia. I ran fast to the hospital. Why? Why amnesia? How? A lot of question flooded me during that time Ruka. And the answer was just simple. It was because of me."

**(13 years ago)**

"Oiii", a little girl brightly smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded in reply.

"Natsu-kun, what do you want for your birthday?" Mikan asked me.

"Anything as long as it comes from you, Mika-chan!" I beamed at her.

"Awwww. Then I'll be giving you-" I cut her off.

"You should surprise me, Mika-chan. After all, I'll be your nii-chan soon!" I stood up proudly.

"Oh yeah! Should I call you onii-chan, or uhm, just niichan?" She giggled.

"I like Natsu-kun though." I quietly murmured but well, being a nosy little girl, she heard it.

"Then let's keep Natsu-kun, eh?" She tilted her head as she smiled her sunshine smile (A/N just what is a sunshine smile lol sorry) at me.

"I really like you, Mika-chan." I said before I could stop myself. I blushed feverishly.

She giggled.

"I like you too, Natsu-kun." She softly kissed me on my cheeks.

If there was a deeper shade than deep red, that might be the shade of my cheeks as she did that.

"Let's be together forever, Natsu-kun, hmm?"

"Ne, Mika-chan. Forever." I smiled at her.

After that day, news was spreading like fire at our hometown. Rumors said Mikan got into an accident and had an amnesia. I ran as fast as I could to their house to confirm this.

_It can't be true. It can't be true._ I chanted on my mind while running. She used to say that when you believe in something, then that something will come true.

"Mika-chan!" I screamed as I open their door, not bothering to knock or something.

"Natsume-kun." Her mother, Yuka, lightly grabbed my shoulder and knelt infront of me.

"Mika- *sniff* Where's Mika-chan?" I tried to speak while crying.

"Do you wanna see her?" Yuka just smiled at me weakly.

"Yes."

She drove me to the hospital. So the rumors were true. Mika-chan got into an accident. Yuka explained it to me a little while ago. She said Mikan fell off from a sakura tree while collecting those pretty leaves. The moment we arrived at Mikan's room, she left me alone. She knew I needed an alone time with my Mikan.

"Mika-chan..." I held her hand as tears streamed down my face.

"Mika-chan, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you yesterday when you were about to tell me what gift you'll be getting. I could- I could have stopped you." I tightened my grip at her hand.

"Now you're still asleep and.. and your mom said you might not be able to remember me." I cried, this time, not holding back.

She was the only one that I have. Well, yes, I have my family but we were not really close with each other. Both my parents were always busy. They didn't have time for me. And that was when I met my saviour, my Mikan.

"Mika-chan, please wake up and tell me you remember me!" I shouted at her, hoping that she would wake up.

And as if on cue, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

**(end of flashback)**

"What happened after that?" Ruka asked at me and hell, I'm pretty sure he was teary-eyed.

"Well, her family decided to move here in Tokyo. For her. To you know, give her a 'new' life." I shrugged as if I never did care about that.

"You said you're hurt. Why?"

"She forgot about me, Ruka."

"But it isn't her fault."

"I know."

Silence engulfed us for quite sometime.

"I think she still likes you though." Ruka broke the silence.

"What?" I was shocked but covered it with a straight face right away.

"I think she still likes you. She... likes the way you bully her. She likes the way you call her Polka." Ruka paused to chuckle. I just stared at him.

He continued. "She likes you for who you are, Natsume. For some weird reason, she seems still attracted to you."

I snorted.

"Who cares?"

""What?!"

"I mean, it's me. The new Natsume. The Natsume who is wearing a mask 24/7 just to get close to his dearest Mikan."

"Then maybe you should show her the real you."

"She might get grossed out." We chuckled at that possibility.

"I don't think so."

I just stared at him again, telling him to go on.

"I... Well, she's still Mikan, right? Based on your story, she's still the bubbly Mikan."

I rolled my eyes.

"And if you'll just be- be who you are, then who knows what might happen." Ruka continued as he smiled dreamily.

"Because honestly, Natsume, whether you're the old one or this new one..."

"...I will still like you." Ruka said as he hugged his knees.

Silence.

"What the hell are you saying?" I said as I slowly moved away from Ruka.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a silent poof. I looked at Ruka and he seemed... confused and lost.

"Natsu-" I cut him off.

"Get out of my room. Now." I hissed at him.

"Let me expla—" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I dragged him out of my room.

_Gross. He has a freaking girlfriend._

There was a knock on my door and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey Natsume. Breakfast's ready." Koko peeked in.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I pondered on what happened last night. It was a creepy, if not the creepiest, night of my life.

_That Ruka_. 

I coolly made my way to the clubhouse when Mikan grabbed my arm and told me to sit beside her.

"Why would—" For the first time, she cut me off.

"Because it will be my special day soon so I want you to sit beside me as a present!" She beamed at me.

After what I did to her last night, how can this girl still smile at me? After everything, how? I don't deser-

My train of thoughts was cut off by Imai. I glared at her.

"I have an announcement to make." Her lips curled up slightly.

There was something off on how the people reacted. It was like they were all excited.

"Last night, the mission was successful." Imai said as she earned cheers from everyone. She nodded at me.

_I don't get it._

"With my new invention, we were able to swap Mikan's and Ruka's body..."

My thoughts drowned Imai's voice.

_Swap Mikan's and Ruka's body... So I was talking to Mikan the whole night?! That's why Ruka looked so stupid and all. I should have known!_

I shot a glare to Ruka who gave me an apologetic smile.

_I can't believe this. I was fudging fooled._

"Natsume." It was Mikan.

I looked at her – ashamed, angry, hurt, betrayed – all emotions were evident in my eyes.

"Natsume, I'm sorry. But I just want to know. Imai overheard you and Ruka before, talking about me having an amnesia. I just want to find out. Ruka was against this-"

"You tricked me." I said turning away.

_How could she?_

All of a sudden, I felt someone from behind hugged me tightly, like hugging on her dear life.

"Mikan..." I started but she interrupted me once again.

"I like you. I used to like you when we were younger, right? And until now, I still like you, Natsume. What should I do for you to forgive me?" She sobbed.

I smiled inwardly. She's so *sigh* stupid as ever.

"Idiot."

I could feel her smile.

"Am I forgiven?" She looked at me with her bright smile.

I can't help it. I turned to her and hugged her tightly.

"Let's be together, Mika-chan."

I felt her shock with what I just called her. But she easily regained her self and replied, "Forever... Natsu-kun."


End file.
